


The Great Papyrus:Ambassador Extraordinaire!!!

by captain_shitpost



Series: Ambassador Papyrus [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Ambassador Papyrus, Gen, Houseplant Flowey, Monsterphobia, Politics, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, drug mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_shitpost/pseuds/captain_shitpost
Summary: Ambassador Papyrus is a very busy monster. Every day, he must fight to help monsters navigate the surface and be the hero they need him to be. But he always makes sure to make time for his friends, no matter what.The fic in which Papyrus fights the police with civil protests and helps throw a birthday party.





	The Great Papyrus:Ambassador Extraordinaire!!!

**Author's Note:**

> A gift fic for [Achird](http://achirding.tumblr.com/), who wanted more ambassador Papyrus content. I hope you like it!  
> Made for the [Undertale Secret Santa 2017.](http://undertalesecretsanta.tumblr.com/)

“-And one, two, three, four!” Muffet counted, their legs hitting the ground in sync, right on count. Papyrus let out the breath he’d been holding in his ribcage, finally relaxing his posture. Perfect.

“I-WE DID IT! WE DID THE WHOLE SONG!!!” Papyrus exclaimed, throwing his hands up in joy.

“Ahuhuhu~ Of course, dearie! I am an excellent dance teacher, it was only a matter of time before you learned!” Muffet tittered, covering her mouth delicately. “And you only stepped on my feet twice today~ At this rate, you won’t embarrass yourself completely by next Friday!”

Papyrus swallowed, feeling his skull heat up. Ballroom dancing was…a bit more difficult than he expected it to be, and Muffet certainly didn’t pull any punches when it came to her opinions. “ER. YES. YOUR HELP IS GREATLY APPRECIATED, MISS MUFFET, YOU REALLY SAVED MY PELVIS! CAN YOU IMAGINE THE SCANDAL IF THE AMBASSADOR OF MONSTERS DIDN’T KNOW HOW TO DANCE???”

Muffet giggled, giving a gentle pat to her ferocious pet, who decided that now that they stopped dancing it was time for cuddles. “Indeed! We can’t have a gentleman not know how to dance, now can we?”

There was a familiar ringtone coming from his pocket, and he managed to pull out his phone just before the second ring, answering the call on pure muscle memory. “THE GREAT AMBASSADOR PAPYRUS SPEAKING, HOW CAN I HELP YOU?”

“Honorable Ambassador! I need your help!” a tiny voice squeaked from the other side of the line. “My name is Mimi, I’m the mouse monster you helped move house a few days ago? I believe I need your help again!”

“OF COURSE, MISS! WHAT HAPPENED?”

“Well, now that I moved into my new apartment I threw a mouse-warming party, but the neighbours called the police! They said we have been smuggling odd packages into the house and the police have taken me to the station, right in front of my friends! I did nothing illegal, I swear! The neighbours just hate monsters. They said that my family has been running around too close to their apartment and carrying diseases!!! Can you imagine, the nerve they have?!” the little monster squeaked in outrage. Papyrus felt his own temper rise before gently tempering it down. It was hardly the first time humans decided to get monsters in trouble just for existing, and the police often apprehended monsters for no legal reason.

“I SEE. FEAR NOT, I’LL GO TO THE POLICE STATION IMMEDIATELY WITH A LAWYER. STAY STRONG, MIMI!” he assured her, collecting his things. “I’LL GET THIS SORTED OUT IN A JIFFY!”

“Oh thank you, Ambassador! You’re a real hero! I’ll see you soon, I hope,” she squeaked in relief. Papyrus couldn’t blame her for her fear and confusion. He had to learn human laws for his job, and they were all so needlessly complicated and long he caved in and found a lawyer to help. The chances of a young mouse monster understanding law well enough to get out on her own were very low. The surface world was larger than could be believed, so he understood that there needed to be more laws, but he still couldn’t understand why humans would make endless heaps of regulations and then not even bother enforcing them properly.

He ended the call with a determined huff and turned to Muffet, who had busied herself giving her precious pet bellyrubs, gurgles and pops filling the air coming from the happy gluttonous muffin. “I’M AFRAID I HAVE TO LEAVE EARLY, MISS MUFFET. THE HUMANS ARE UP TO THEIR THING AGAIN.”

“Oh dear~ Best be going then before things get out of hand~” she said, adjusting the bows in her hair that Papyrus skewed with his enthusiastic turns with a different set of arms.

“I WILL!!! HAVE AN EXCELLENT DAY, MISS MUFFET!” he exclaimed, getting a running start and smashing through the window, the 2 stories of height just enough to do a double summersault and land on his feet, knees bent to absorb the shock before he straightened out into a power stance, legs spread, ribcage out and hands on his hips. His cape fluttered once, underscoring the beauty of his pose. Nailed it.

“Papyrus, dearie! You forgot your donuts~” he heard from above, wincing internally. Darn it. Guess he didn’t do it perfectly after all. With a sigh, he turned around and kicked off the floor, getting enough air to land on the windowsill, Muffet stepping back into the room to make space. She handed over the dainty box, giggling. “Careful with these, you don’t want the decoration to get messy~ It would give me a bad reputation!”

Papyrus accepted the box, frills and all, with a sheepish smile. “ER, YES. OF COURSE. THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND GOODBYE!” he said, kicking off the window ledge but deciding against any flips this time. It certainly made for a much less cool jump, but at least the donuts weren’t tumbling all over the box. With a wave behind him, he started running in the direction of the police station, knowing exactly where it was from the many times he’s had to visit it. He fired off a message to the lawyer before putting his phone back in his pocket and running faster. He would not let a monster suffer for a crime they did not commit!

 

“Oh my God, Sullivan, you know damn well you can’t keep her here. Let her out now or I will sue your ass for unlawful arrest,” hissed Nancy leaning forward on the desk, face inches away from the head of the police department. Jake Sullivan, head of Ebott city’s police department, smiled smugly, seeming very proud of his actions. Papyrus once again regretted how difficult dealing with humans was. This entire conflict could be resolved by a swift bone to the kneecaps, but here they were, trying to show up police officers so they would stop breaking the law. He understood why Undyne didn’t go into a law enforcement career on the surface-she would have been fired within a week.

“Now, now, darling. We got an anonymous tip about a drug dealing situation going on and we take such accusations very seriously. We have to protect the people of this town with no exceptions,” he drawled, typing away on his computer. Papyrus saw that he wasn’t typing anything of consequence, just trying to look like he didn’t even care what was going on to annoy Nancy. Going by her quickly worsening angry flush, it was working. Papyrus tapped her elbow with a sigh, gently guiding her to sit back down. She knew her job very well, and her temper was invaluable in some cases, but she was a hammer that saw everything as a nail once she got frazzled. Sometimes a soft touch was needed.

“I AM GLAD YOU ARE CRACKING DOWN ON THE DRUG ABUSE IN THIS CITY, CHIEF SULLIVAN! IT IS A HORRIBLE PROBLEM, AS I’VE BEEN TOLD. CERTAINLY, INVESTIGATING IT IS A BETTER USE OF TIME AND RESOURCES THAN, SAY, INVESTIGATING THE MISUSE OF CITY FUNDS AS FAR AS NEW VEHICLES FOR THE POLICE DEPARTMENTS GOES,” he exclaimed, smiling even wider as the human flinched. “OF COURSE ALL LEADS HAVE TO BE INVESTIGATED, ESPECIALLY SINCE ANY CONNECTIONS THE DRUG CARTELS HAVE WITH VARIOUS POLITICIANS AND INFLUENTIAL BUSINESS OWNERS ARE NOT PUBLIC KNOWLEDGE _AT ALL_! HOWEVER, I’M CERTAIN THAT AT THIS POINT MIMI’S HOUSE HAS BEEN SEARCHED AND NO EVIDENCE OF ANY UNLAWFUL ACTIVITY WAS FOUND. I BELIEVE SHE HAS A RIGHT TO HER FREEDOM?”

The human clicked his tongue, annoyed. “I thought your kind was used to not being free? What’s a week in jail for it?” he spit out, finally making eye contact with Nancy. He very obviously didn’t look at Papyrus. “Maybe next time it won’t come near its neighbours. If you people don’t like it, you can find somewhere else to live.”

Nancy was on her feet again, Papyrus holding her back by the sleeve of her suit jacket. “You mother-”

“WE WILL BE TAKING OUR LEAVE,” Papyrus cut her off. All they needed to make things perfect would be an assault charge on an officer. Thankfully she didn’t resist Papyrus dragging her away from the desk, so it only took a second to get the door open. “THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!!! ALSO, PLEASE SAY HELLO TO YOUR WIFE FOR ME. SHE HASN’T BEEN TO THE LAST PTA MEETING, AND WE ALL MISS HER COOKING. DO TELL HER SHE’S IMPROVED IMMENSELY, MAYBE THIS TIME SOMEONE WILL ACTUALLY EAT HER PIE!”

He slammed the door a little too hard behind him, then power walked out of the building, Nancy still fuming on his side. Only once they were outside did she let out an incoherent scream, throwing her arms up in frustration. “That asshole is just making a point! Mimi’s in custody just so other monsters start being afraid of the police and obey humans so they don’t go to jail. He knows he can’t legally keep her here, but he knows she’s not gonna sue him for it because the court will be on his side,” she groaned, dragging a hand down her face. “What a mess.”

Papyrus tapped his chin in thought. “THIS IS A PROBLEM. HE COULD POTENTIONALLY KEEP HER IN FOR HOWEVER LONG THEY DECIDE TO SEARCH HER HOUSE, AND IT COULD TAKE DAYS IF THEY DECIDE TO DRAG IT ON.”

“Perhaps if he had some incentive to let her out sooner?” she asked, perfectly manicured eyebrow raised. Papyrus grinned at her devilishly, and she smiled back.

“YOU GET THE MEDIA. I’LL GET THEM A GOOD STORY.”

 

All it took was a few updates on the now surface-accessible Undernet, several other social media accounts and 4 well-placed phone calls, and in a little over an hour there were close to one hundred protesters in front of the police station. Most were young monsters, but he saw quite a few humans diligently making signs such as “EQUALITY FOR MONSTERS” or “Fight the power!”, not to mention he saw several families with children there. Excellent. Children always made protests look more friendly and civilized, as well as several of the monsters in nice suits, a couple of Aarons in their firefighting outfits. He hoped the reporters will stay away from the pig monster in a blue dress with a “F*CK THE POLICE” sign. He appreciated the idea, but he wanted this to seem friendly, at least on the outside.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, turning around to see Nancy and a reporter and camerahuman standing behind her. “They’re all set to start filming. You ready?” she asked. Papyrus sent a quick text to Sans to tell him to pick up the packet he now didn’t have time to pick up himself, then put away his phone and nodded. The reporter human walked up to him, seeming a bit fidgety.

“Hello, Your Excellency! My name is Tierra Green, I’m a news reporter for the Ebott News Channel. It’s an honour to meet you!” the reporter human said, holding her hand out. Papyrus shook it with a smile.

“HELLO, MISS GREEN! I AM PAPYRUS, AMBASSADOR OF MONSTERKIND! THIS IS YOUR FIRST TIME IN THE FIELD, YES? I’M SURE YOU WILL DO FANTASTIC WORK!” he exclaimed, beaming. The human’s ears flushed, seeming put on the spot.

“O-oh? How did you know it was my first report?”

“OH, I MAKE IT A POINT TO MEET ALL THE REPORTERS IN YOUR CHANNEL. AS YOU CAN SEE, YOU’RE VERY VALUABLE AT FIGHTING THE DISCRIMINATION AGAINST MONSTERS! NOT TO MENTION I’M A FAN OF THE NEWS YOU REPORT. IT’S VERY WELL DONE!” he explained, the human’s blush spreading to her neck.

“Oh! That is very kind of you, Sir!” she said, voice strained. “I-it may be my first report, but I will do an excellent job!”

Papyrus nodded, assured. The first time doing anything was always tough, and he was excited to see where her enthusiasm will take her. “I’M SURE YOU WILL! HOW ABOUT THAT REPORT, THEN? I HAVE ANOTHER PLACE TO BE IN THE EVENING, SO I WOULD PREFER TO GET THIS WRAPPED UP AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.”

“Yes, Sir!” she exclaimed, giving a signal to the camera. They all took positions as the cameraman directed, the reporter taking deep breaths to calm down and Papyrus standing next to her, much more relaxed in comparison. He also used to sweat in front of the cameras, but he’d held speeches so many times by now it no longer seemed daunting. Nancy stood half a step behind him, arms folded behind her back. She was an excellent lawyer and a very good public speaker, but she preferred to let Papyrus handle interviews. She always claimed he had camera charm.

With a three-two-one from the cameraman and a final deep breath, the reporter began to speak. “Hello, this is Tierra Green of the E-Ebott News Channel, reporting from in front of Ebott City’s Police Department, where a large number of monsters and humans have gathered to protest the unlawful arrest and detention of a monster. With me are the Ambassador of Monsterkind, Papyrus, as well as monster rights lawyer Nancy Diego. Sir, can you, um, explain what happened for our viewers?”

“OF COURSE! A YOUNG MONSTER, WHOSE NAME I WILL NOT SHARE TO KEEP HER PRIVACY, WAS ACCUSED BY HER NEIGHBOURS OF DRUG DEALING. THESE NEIGHBOURS HAVE MADE SEVERAL MONSTERPHOBIC COMMENTS TO THEM AS WELL AS LEFT HARASSING LETTERS IN THEIR MAILBOX, INSULTED HER FAMILY AND KEPT LEAVING THEIR TRASH IN FRONT OF HER DOOR. A FALSE REPORT TO THE POLICE WAS JUST THE LAST IN A LINE OF HEINOUS ACTIONS, CULMINATING IN AN UNLAWFUL ARREST, AS THERE WAS NO PROBABLE CAUSE TO SUSPECT HER OF ANY CRIMES. THE POLICE NOW REFUSE TO LET HER GO. SUCH BLATANT DISRESPECT OF THE LAW HAS BEEN GOING ON EVER SINCE THE MONSTERS HAVE COME TO THE SURFACE, AND WE FOR ONE WILL NOT STAND BY AND LET IT HAPPEN!”

“For our viewers that don’t know what unlawful arrest is, can you explain why this is illegal?” the reporter asked. Nancy shuffled forwards, closer to the mike.

“The police cannot arrest someone without an arrest warrant and without probable cause, and it’s illegal to keep them detained without them. This is a blatant abuse of power, and since the courts still overwhelmingly vote in favour of humans, the chance of this abuse being punished is minimal. This is hardly the first time it happened, and monsters and monster-supporters want their justice. This spontaneous gathering is proof of the anger at the mistreatment monsters have been suffering.”

The reporter nodded in sympathy, sliding the mike back towards Papyrus. “Is there anything else you would like to tell our viewers?”

“I WOULD LIKE TO ENCOURAGE OUR VIEWERS TO OPEN UP THEIR SOULS TO THE SUFFERING OF MONSTERS. THE POOR ARRESTED MONSTER MERELY WANTED TO HAVE A PARTY, INVITE FAMILY AND FRIENDS OVER TO CELEBRATE A NEW STEP IN HER LIFE. INSTEAD, THAT MOMENT WILL FOREVER BE RUINED BY THE ACTIONS OF MISGUIDED, ANGRY PEOPLE. I CAN’T SAY WHAT MADE THEM SO HATEFUL TOWARDS MONSTERS, BUT I HOPE ONE DAY THEY WILL FIND MERCY IN THEIR HEARTS, JUST AS THESE MONSTERS ARE FIGHTING FOR IT,” Papyrus said, a perfectly timed tear welling up in his socket as he let his voice warble. He was skeptical when Mettaton suggested acting classes are a must for any politician, but it had turned out to be one of the most useful skills he could get. The human reporter got misty-eyed as well, turning to the camera with brows furrowed in conviction.

“You heard it, folks. This systematic oppression of innocent citizens, based only on their appearance, has gone on long enough. They have been banished underground for a thousand years due to human hate, and now we refuse to make amends. It is time to fight for the rights of the mistreated, to accept our neighbours regardless of who they are. Tierra Green, for the Ebott City Channel.”

“Cut!” the camerahuman yelled, nodding in satisfaction. “Beautiful work, Green. Stuttered a few times but the camera loves you. And you two as well, of course. But we expect only good things from the Ambassador and their lawyer,” they said with a wink, bending down to fiddle with the camera. Papyrus smiled and nodded, then turned to the reporter.

“YOU HAVE A LOT OF PASSION, MISS GREEN! IT’S MORE IMPORTANT TO BE PASSIONATE AND GET YOUR EMOTIONS THROUGH THAN IT IS TO BE TEHCNICALLY PERFECT. OF COURSE, IF YOU’RE ME YOU’RE BOTH, BUT AS LONG AS YOU TRY YOUR BEST YOU MIGHT COME CLOSE TO MY SKILL ONE DAY! YOU’LL BE MAGNIFICENT!” he said, shaking her hand vigorously for the last time. The reporter seemed very dazed, her blush finally spreading over her nose to consume her entire face.

“T-thank you v-very much, Sir! I wish you the best in your future work!” she yelped, Papyrus noting how sweaty her hand had gotten. He never quite understood why humans sweat that much, even less why she was sweating now. It was rather chilly outside, after all.

“Ambassador? You mind giving an autograph? My kid is a huge fan of yours,” the camerahuman asked, taking a small paper out of his pocket. Papyrus smiled his winning smile, taking it graciously and brandishing his favourite glitter gel pen.

“OF COURSE! ANYTHING TO SUPPORT MY FANS!” he exclaimed, signing his name with a flourish. He also wrote ‘THE GREAT PAPYRUS BELIEVES IN YOU! FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS!’ in the corner, as well as a small picture of a handsome skeleton with sunglasses. He gave the paper back to the camerahuman, enjoying his laugh at the picture. “WELL, I SHOULD GET GOING. I’M VERY GLAD TO HAVE WORKED WITH YOU-“

“Wait! Can, can I get an autograph too?” interrupted the reporter, making him jolt a bit in surprise. He turned around with an indulgent smile to face the blushing, sweaty human. He took his pen back out with a nod, waiting for a paper. When several seconds passed, he cocked his head to the side.

“ER, WHERE DO I SIGN?” he asked. The human blushed impossibly harder, patting all her pockets before sighing and rolling up her sleeve.

“Can you sign here?” she asked, and Papyrus laughed. He did the same autograph, as well as adding a nice little compliment to round it out.

“WELL, I’M ALWAYS GLAD TO HELP FANS! NANCY, CAN YOU HANDLE THINGS HERE?” he asked, waiting for Nancy to mentally compile a checklist of things to do before she nodded in confirmation. Papyrus nodded. “IN THAT CASE, I REALLY NEED TO GET GOING. I HAVE TO BE AT A FRIEND’S BIRTHDAY PARTY SOON, SINCE NO PARTY IS GREAT WITHOUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!! NYEH HEH HEH!”

He turned on his heel, speed walking away, not fast enough to avoid hearing the reporter exclaim “Damn it, I should have asked him to sign my cleavage!”, followed by a frustrated groan. Papyrus felt his skull erupt in a blush. Well. That. Sure was something!!!

 

He was on a very tight schedule now, thanks to this unplanned situation. Organizing this protest took longer than he hoped it would, and he just hoped that everyone else picked up the slack. He wasn’t worried for Toriel-stars know she would never drop the ball when it came to making food-or Frisk, who was delighted to take the role of keeping their friend busy and away from the house. The only real problem was Sans. He knew his brother wouldn’t forget something this important, but it was very possible he fell asleep and didn’t wake up in time to go pick up the presents. Honestly, what will he do with him?!

He unlocked the door and turned the knob before kicking it open for dramatic effect. He was immediately assaulted by the smell of fresh-baked pie, roast and other foods he couldn’t quite place. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS COME TO THE SHINDIG!!! IS EVERYTHING READY???”

Toriel’s head popped out of the kitchen. “Hello, Papyrus! I just finished making dinner. This party is going to be such a nice soup-rise!” she said, hawing at her own pun. Papyrus’ smile fell a little. Chances are that Sans was around, and he was never ready for the times those two got going with their pun-offs. True to form, he heard Sans chuckle from the living room couch.

“don’t worry, tori. i’m sure it will be soup-er,” he said, Toriel devolving into loud guffaws. Papyrus grit his teeth together to stop a smile from forming. She had an _incredibly_ infectious laugh.

“YES, YES, WE’RE EATING SOUP TODAY. SIGH. SANS, PLEASE TELL ME YOU WEREN’T _LOAFING_ AROUND AND PICKED UP THE PRESENTS,” he said, a little bit proud when Sans chuckled. His brother waved in the general area of the coffee table, where several boxes of various sizes wrapped in gift paper were standing. Papyrus left the box of donuts on the table, next to a tiny box wrapped in sparkly green paper.

“sure thing bro. everything is ready. also, kid texted and said they should be coming over in a few minutes.”

“GOOD HEAVENS! THEN WE MUST HURRY AND ASSUME OUR POSITIONS!!!” he yelled, whipping around at the flash of yellow in his peripheral vision. “ALPHYS! WHERE ARE UNDYNE AND ASGORE???”

The lizard monster, sitting in the corner so deeply engrossed in her phone she apparently didn’t even notice Papyrus enter, yelped, her phone flying out of her hand and landing several steps away onto the couch. “Oh gosh, Papyrus you s-startled me!” she wheezed, adjusting the glasses she knocked askew. “I t-think I saw them in the garden?”

“We’re here, nerd!” He heard a familiar yell as Undyne barreled into the room, covered in whipped cream. He had no idea what happened to her to make her look like that and was almost sure he didn’t want to know. He honestly felt sorry for Asgore when he saw he was in a similar state. If he learned anything from Frisk, it was that hair was as inconvenient as it was gorgeous. “We got the table set up, food is made, presents are here, and the little punk is coming! WE’RE READY TO PARTY!!!” she hollered.

“I think it is time we hide, yes?” Asgore’s deep voice reverberated through the room, and Undyne was already hitting the lights off with a cackle, never mind that they now had to find their way around in the dark. They all piled behind the table obscured by the tablecloth except for Sans who, predictably, stayed on the couch. He saw Asgore’s horns and most of his head were sticking up over the table, so he just hoped it would all be fine with the lights off.

It was several boring, awkward minutes of both him and Undyne squirming and preparing party poppers while the others grew more bored and started chatting before they heard the sounds of the doorknob rattling, followed by the door swinging open and then closed. A few shuffling steps, the lights flicking on, and they all jumped up, screaming “HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FLOWEY!!!”

Frisk was smiling wide, quietly proud at the completely bamboozled face the flower was making. They had accepted hugs and well-wishes from Asgore, Toriel and a noogie from Undyne before Flowey finally snapped out of his stupor. “Wh-what is this??? It’s not my birthday, you idiots!”

“AH, BUT THAT’S WHERE YOU’RE WRONG, MY FLOWERY FRIEND!” Papyrus exclaimed, raising his finger in the air. “FRISK TOLD ME YOU HAD DISCUSSED THEIR BIRTHDAY, AND WHEN YOU SAID YOU DON’T HAVE ONE A YEAR AGO, THEY SAID THAT DAY IS NOW YOUR BIRTHDAY! SO CONGRATULATIONS!!!”

Flowey blinked once, opening his mouth like he was going to go on an angry tirade. Then, slowly, he closed it, and his brows unfurled into something a lot calmer. Sadder. It was always strange to see him like this, not angry or making fun of anyone or wearing a fake smile. Papyrus smiled when Flowey looked to the side, burying his face into the edge of his flower pot in a rare gesture of shyness. “This is stupid. I’m a flower, flowers don’t have birthdays.”

“MAYBE. BUT I’M SURE THE ONES THAT HAVE FRIENDS DO!” he said, beaming. Flowey grumbled a little, swatting Frisk’s finger away when they tried to poke him. Papyrus chuckled at his antics. They had been on the surface for over a year, and the little flower never had a birthday. It was high time to correct that!

“W-we got you some presents. And Toriel made f-food,” Alphys mumbled, blushing hard. “Happy birthday.”

“YEAH!!! Happy birthday, you little loser! Come on, let’s party!” Undyne yelled, dragging Papyrus away by the arm before he could complain. “Fluffybuns blew up a kiddie pool in the backyard, so we can do cannonballs now! You better get pumped Papyrus!!!”

 

Despite the untimely rupture of the kiddie pool and a very painful dislocated finger, the party was a success. Frisk stuffed themselves with all the food they could put their hands on before deciding that fighting Undyne was a good idea. Thankfully, she was otherwise distracted by Alphys screaming about some sort of fanfiction that led to them sitting in the corner of the room, blushing and giggling for a good hour. Sans was last seen sleeping in a cupboard before he disappeared…somewhere, and Papyrus was getting second-hand embarrassment from the awkward small talk Asgore was trying to rope Toriel in. He managed to snag a slice of pie and head to the porch, Frisk waving at him when they spotted him. Flowey’s flower pot was next to them, so Papyrus sat on Flowey’s other side, raising his fist for a bump. Flowey shifted his new, tiny parasol to the other side so he could bump his leaf to his fist.

“Saw you on TV today, buddy. How’s being the best ambassador ever treating you?” he asked, wide smile on his face. Papyrus caught the mockery in his tone, but he knew it was just teasing. Flowey and Frisk were the only ones to never show surprise at any of his accomplishments, and he got several backhandedly supportive texts before big meetings, the number Frisk’s but the phrasing certainly not theirs. It was rather endearing that the tiny flower always offered to kill whoever was causing him trouble, despite Papyrus disagreeing with him every time.

“IT WENT VERY WELL! MIMI SHOULD BE OUT OF JAIL BY TOMORROW IF ALL GOES WELL. I JUST HOPE HER NEIGHBOURS WISE UP…THEY WILL PROBABLY CAUSE PROBLEMS FOR HER IN THE FUTURE,” he said with a sigh. Frisk furrowed their eyebrows in thought, all three of them falling quiet in contemplation. Finally, Frisk straightened up and snapped their fingers, then leaned down to whisper into Flowey’s petals. Flowey perked up, snickering.

“Golly Frisk, what an idea! I never would have expected that from you!” he said, Frisk snickering too. Papyrus bent down to listen. He knew these two could be downright diabolical when the need arose.

“DO YOU HAVE A PLAN?” he asked, sly smile on his face. Flowey and Frisk leaned forward, forming a little circle to strategize. Flowey’s face contorted into something terrifying, teeth sharp and smile sinister.

“Alright, idiots. We’re gonna need fake blood, at least 30 tennis balls and a whole turkey,” he laughed, sending chills down the spine of anyone who could hear him. “They won’t know what hit them.”


End file.
